Anya Bird
by SilverRoseGarden
Summary: Set in district 12, Anya Everdeen, niece of Primrose Everdeen (yes, i know her outcome, just deal with it), gets caught up in the Hunger Games as a tribute. Will she survive? Who is her tribute friend from 12? Rated T for future chapters other than 1 maybe 2, I don't know... :)


**Hi! This is my first story, so I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

In the twilight of the evening, everyone in district 12 was settling into their evening routine. In the Everdeen household, I was putting my siblings to bed. The daily news report started flashing in the sky as I was putting my youngest sister to bed. _Oh no._ I thought. _Oh great, now she will _never _go to bed. _Relief filled my face when Naia didn't wake up.

I slipped downstairs and went to pick out my reaping dress from my mother's closet. I walked into my mother's room and received a big hug from my mother. "Mother…." Trying not to leak tears, I gripped my mother very hard.

"My Anya is growing up! Her fourth reaping! And no call for her to go away! I am so very lucky. We both are!" My mom gets very emotional about reapings because her sister got picked on her 6th one.

Although Aunt Katniss is still alive, she is at the capitol because she is classified insane. I have only seen Aunt Katniss a few times. Once when cousin Leila was giving birth, and on the day of Granny's surgery. All the other times were when my younger siblings were born. I'm sure she was there for my birth too.

We release each other and walk over to the wardrobe that my mother Primrose salvaged from our old home. The old district 12 lies in ruin, but the capitol won and rebuilt the Hunger Games and rebuilt districts 12 and 13. They changed the purpose of district 13 to food processing, as not to have them start an uprising again. They wanted to have a more controlled Panem, so they have put Peacekeeper squads in every neighborhood in Panem.

My mother pulls out a few dresses. One is a beautiful pink one with pristine white roses as decoration and ribbons covering the top. Another one is a lavish violet with little pink roses for trim and lace long sleeves. The last one is an olive green with leaves embroidered into it. I did like the green one, but it didn't fit well. It was too big for me, and I am small and skinny. I smiled at my mother, but shook my head.

She returned them to the wardrobe, and as she was putting them back, my eye was caught by a blue dress. It was plain and simple, 4 buttons down the front, and a sash to tie it. It was short sleeve, unlike the other ones which were either strapless or long sleeve. The dress was perfect.

"Mother, what about this one?" She looked at the dress and started to cry. I led her to the bed and sat her down. "Mother? What's wrong? I won't wear the dress if you don't want me to." I inquired.

"No, my Anya bird. You can wear it. It's just. Your Aunt Katniss wore that dress the first time she got reaped. She saved my life volunteering that day, and the price was her sanity. In the Revolution, she went crazy. Many of our friends died. Our friend Finnick got killed… by a lizard creature. And.. And.."

"Mother, do you want me to wear the dress?"

Prim looked up from her grief, "Yes, dear. I would."

I got up and walked to the wardrobe door. "I love you Mother. After the reaping, can you tell me more about the Revolution? I would love to hear it."

Prim nodded and smiled at her middle daughter.

I changed into the dress and twirled in front of the mirror with it and grinned. It made me look so pretty. Prim looked at me and tears came to her eyes. I rushed over and hugged her.

"I- I- I'm sorry. I just miss Katniss so much! She was really the best sister before she went crazy. If she was still sane, she would be a big part of your life. I still love her so much." I stared at mother. Prim never told me this. "Alright. Enough of my gibber. Time for bed. Big day tomorrow, eh?" Mother sighed.

I went into the room that I share with Naia, my youngest sister who is 4. Once I undressed and crawled into bed, I started thinking about the next day. Reaping day. I was scared. I don't want to think what will happen if one of my friends got chosen. If Maya or Julie got chosen, I couldn't live knowing they would probably die. If one of my sisters or brothers got reaped, I know I would probably kill myself. Or I might volunteer as a tribute. I closed my eyes and rolled over. I fell asleep not long after that.

**There you go! First chapter done! Ill have the second up hopefully soon! I hope you liked the first chapter. Tell me what I can do to improve, or if u just wanna comment, that is great!**


End file.
